Clash of the Titans
by Draco's Daughter
Summary: Avalon was not always the home of the Fey. It's original masters were forced out long ago by Oberon. Now they want revenge and will do anything in their power to obtain their goals. Focuses on Puck and Alex
1. Prolouge: Original Masters

**The Clash of the Titans**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**A/N:** This story is a mish-mash of sources from a mythology book I have. Not all of this is entirely true and shouldn't be taken as mythological fact. This is something that I'm doing outside of the Siren Universe, it'll be mostly cannon, save for my baddies (who actually, never did and never will belong to me). They belong to their respective cultures and I choose to personify them for the purposes of this fic. If you find fault in the personification of these mythological beings forgive my intrusion. I'm trying to keep to the facts but I am trying to twist some things around and around to work in the Gargs universe.

**Disclaimer: **Does it look like I own Gargoyles? (See above for further disclaimer)

* * *

Prologue: Avalon's Original Masters

Oberon's fey were relentless in their attacks. The remaining Titans had banned with the Tuatha De Darann to defeat the fey. Oberon was interested in regaining his honor and obtaining new lands. He was always expanding. It had begun with Olympus; he had pushed out the Titans for the island. At the time the Tuatha De Darann's messenger, Taliesin, had warned Oberon to quit his expansion and locate his own island or paradise, less he face certain defeat at the hands of the Tuatha De Darann. Oberon ignored the warning and brushed Taliesin aside with a wave of his hands. The Fey began to ease into their new lands until Oceanus caused the oceans to rise, Oranos made the weather bad, and the Tuatha De Darann began to make true their threat. The battles were long, loud, and bloody. Losses occurred on both sides and when the Tuatha De Darann believed victory belonged to them, Oberon brought out his most powerful blow yet. The banshee, who had been working for the Tuatha De Darann, attacked the higher ranks. That began an inward crumble for the Tuatha. They all retreated to their island stronghold of Avalon where Oberon laid siege to them. Finally they were cast down and only escaped after Oberon reached the castle of Avalon.

Now Oberon believes himself the master of Avalon, but we know... yes... we will overcome our ancient foe. He doesn't see, he doesn't know. What Oberon doesn't know really will hurt him. Our spy is among them like mice among the grain. Only, this time, we will never have to question loyalty or worry about betrayal. This time our hopes lie not with our people but with one who has never heard of us, one who knows not. We will teach him the ways of the Tuatha De Darann and show him what true power is. Our magicians and wizards are very powerful. Yes, we will show him what power is. He will defeat Oberon for us in time, even if we are defeated in a second battle. Now we are fully ready, now we just need the last piece in the puzzle, the last missing piece. Then we shall once again rule the Isle of Apples. We, the Original Masters of Avalon, will prevail.

* * *

Spoooooky. I think I scared myself... Oh well, if you liked it: review please. I need some ideas and reviews are real good inspiration. NOT FLAMES! Flames are evillll, evillll! (hisses)

Ya'll come back now!


	2. Taliesin

The Clash of the Titans

by

Draco's Daughter

Yep, I'm insane... and it's ok.

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

* * *

Chapter One: Taliesin

Alex watched the afternoon sun. In two hours the gargoyles would once again burst though their stone shells and Alex would have Bronx and Lex to hang with. Right now Puck was trying to teach him a complex spell that Alex just couldn't understand. It was a basic blast but the right wording and the energy had to be focused just right or it wouldn't work.

"Try again, Alex, you'll get it," Came the voice of his fey mentor. Alex sighed at aimed once again at the target Puck had conjured up for the occasion. Alex muttered the sequence of words and let the necessary magical energy flow through his body and through his hands into a ball of red light. Out of nowhere came a very powerful bright blue blast, startling both Mentor and student.

"You've grown soft in the time I've been away," came the calming voice from the battlements. A golden eagle turned into the strangest man Alex had ever seen. His whole body was covered in tattoos of swirls and complex Celtic patterns. Upon his back was a cloak of woven leaves, his brow bore a circlet of gold, and red hair, like fire, spilled from his head. The clothing he wore was in shades of green and red as well as worn leather boots on his feet. The man radiated a power to rival Puck's as well as a greater count of years.

"Taliesin, you've some nerve to be about in human lands, if Oberon knew," Puck said with disgust heavy in his voice.

"I'm surprised you even remember my name. Whatever happened to Oberon's law: Don't directly interfere with humans?" Taliesin said, pointing to Alex. Alex was transfixed to the spot.

"You'll leave him out of this. He's none of your concern! I'll make quick work of an old man like you!" Puck roared. The fey sent a single magical blast hurling at Taliesin. Taliesin swatted it away like it was nothing more than a fly.

"I knew it; Oberon's stripped you of all your good powers so you can teach this child. How very touching, but old Oberon is a naive fool. Join us Puck, you don't belong with Oberon," Taliesin replied. Puck was fuming at the arrogant comments of his long time rival. The angered fey began shooting random bolts at Taliesin. The other magical being was surprised at the sudden outburst and had no time to predict where the blasts were headed. Each one hit it's target on Taliesin's body. Purple-red blood spattered against the battlements. Puck lifted himself into the air as Taliesin inspected his wounds.

"That's not bad, Puck, not bad at all. I've not been attacked like that in years, invigorating really," Taliesin said as he licked the blood of a wound on his right arm. The sight nearly made Alex sick. He had edged behind a door to keep out of range. "Time for my brand of Hocus Pocus." Taliesin shot magical bolts at Puck this time. Where Puck's had been red, Taliesin's were blue. Puck withered in pain in midair as the bolts all hit weak points on Puck's body. Most of them were old scars from previous battles between the two during the first war over Avalon. The fey dropped down to the ground, clutching a wound on his shoulder where Oceanus's sword had made contact and had nearly sliced the fey's arm off. Taliesin smiled as he awaited Puck's next attack. Puck's head shot up at the Tartha De Darann as he gritted his teeth and stood once again.

"Surprising, really, you remember where you and your allies gave me wounds and scars that never healed," Puck spat. Blood was intermingled with his spit.

"I suppose now that you know that neither Fey nor Tartha forget past scars or grievances," Taliesin replied quickly for Puck had also hit his scarred areas. "Are you ready for the next wave?" Puck attacked once again. Taliesin had been given time to anticipate the attack and deflected it with a magical shield to the battlement above Puck. The fey barely had time to look up before a great shower of ancient medieval brick and stone landed on him. He was pinned under a mound of debris. "Score one for the Tartha De Darann." Taliesin advanced on Alex. The young halfling prepared to do anything to keep this person from advancing further into the castle.

"You'll not take me down with out a fight," Alex stated boldly. Taliesin laughed a cruel sound that inspired fear into the hearts of men and Fey alike.

"Sleep then, little Halfling and dream of victory," Taliesin replied. Alex felt his eyelids become suddenly heavy and he fell asleep right at that moment. Taliesin picked up Alex and became the Golden Eagle once again. The Eagle appeared to be carrying a twig for a nest as it flew off.

Sunset had come once again for New York as its gargoyle defenders burst through their stone shells. As the yawns subsided they realized someone was missing. Elisa was there but Alex was mysteriously gone. He always visited Lex when the web-wing woke up. Lex quietly shrugged and leapt down from his perch. He landed on a pile of debris and a groan sounded from underneath it all. Lex quickly scrambled off and the groan came again.

"Hey Brook! Come give me a hand!" He shouted up at the beaked warrior. Brooklyn leapt down and together they began to clear away the brick and rubble to uncover a battered and bloody Puck. Puck looked as if he had been stuck in the drier and sent for a twenty-four hour spin cycle.

"What happened to you?" Brooklyn asked as he gently pulled Puck out off the rubble. The fey was having trouble walking and just lay across Brooklyn's shoulders; all magical energies were drained from Taliesin's attacks.

"Taliesin, Alex, I must warn Xanatos," Puck said in a gravely voice as he tried to walk away. He barely managed two steps before falling flat on his face.

"Who's Taliesin?" Lex asked.

"A Wizard/Bard who was one of our old enemies," was the sly female reply. Both Gargoyles turned to face Queen Titania. She had her arms crossed and her face showed concern for the latest developments. "All signs in nature are pointing to the return of the Titans and the Turtha De Darann."

"Aren't the Turtha De Darann a fairy race?" Lex asked, trying to recall where he had heard that before.

"One of our enemies. They have been exiled with the Titans. They seem to be regaining much of their former power. Oberon sent me to warn Puck but I supposed Taliesin got here before me. He's hard to follow with his shape-sifting ability that he received from Ceridwen's potion. Taliesin was once mortal until he was enslaved by the witch, Ceridwen. She had him help brew the Cauldron of Inspiration that took a year to brew. It was for Ceridwen's ugly son but, Taliesin burnt his finger on accident and received the Inspiration instead. A magical duel then proceeded. Taliesin would turn into something and Ceridwen would become whatever could counter Taliesin's form. Finally Taliesin became a piece of Grain while Ceridwen became a chicken and ate all the grain Taliesin had hid among. That was how the slave Gwion Bach became Taliesin," Titania explained.

"So you're saying that Taliesin wasn't a Turtha De Darann to begin with?" Puck asked, cocking his head to one side. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Taliesin was a mistake. He should have never even had magical powers but mortals are funny that way, they'll do anything for power," Titania replied. "It seems that the Turtha have kidnapped Alex. Why, I do not know."

"I'm going to be the one to find out, whether Oberon likes it or not," Puck said, clenching his teeth as he tried to get up and walk, he promptly fell over on his side.

Alex awoke with a small groan. He was in a four-poster bed made of oak. As he was trying to wake, he heard soft giggles around him.

"Oh, he's so precious," whispered a distinctly female voice.

"Hush, sister, he's stirring," came another whisperer.

"Human children are so adorable when they are asleep, they are darling," was the third. Alex opened his eyes to the sight of six beautiful women in the room with him. One of them was at his head, cradling it in her lap. One was sitting on the floor with her head resting on her arms on the bed. The third lay at his feet, looking at him lovingly like his mother would. The other three were around the room, preparing food, setting out clothing, and playing what Alex recalled were reed pipes.

"Hail, young master. If thou desirest to sleep longer we will hush and away to our offices," said the woman cradling his head, stroking his hair and cheeks.

"Hail, young master. Sayest what thou desirest to eat and I will fetch it for you," said the woman sitting on the floor, caressing his arm.

"Hail, young master. If thou thirst thou needest ask and I will fetch thee water from the clearest spring," said the woman at his feet.

"Our mistress is in council with Lord Kronos and Lord Oranos. When she returns thou shalt know all thou needs. We are yours to command until that time," said the first woman. Alex sat up and the two women stopped their caressing and stroking.

"Where am I?" Alex asked, looking around.

"You are in the chambers of our mistress, Lady Hecate. We are her nymphs, the Lampades," said the first woman again.

"I could not have stated my name better," said a new voice. All of the Lampades bowed low with their foreheads to the ground. Alex became very frightened. Into the room walked a woman wearing a shear purple robe. There were areas of embroidered patches, covering her breasts. Her bracelets were made of black obsidian and her throat was caught up in rubies the color of blood. "Lampades, attend me." The Lampades scrambled to their feet. Two pulled up a thick velvet cloth, like a screen, while the other four took off Hecate's jewels and robe. They replaced the robe with a tight leather top and what can be described as a "bikini" bottom. Her legs were laced with leather boots that extended to her thighs and her arms were covered with leather straps. On her right hand was a hand flower of black obsidian chains and small blood-red rubies. Her brow was adorned with a circlet like object that held a large ruby right on her forehead that had little shards of obsidian radiating from it. Her black hair flowed freely around her shoulders and arranged itself at its own will. She was imposing indeed. After the nymphs were finished, the cloth was dropped and Alex took sight of the beautiful woman before him. He could only stare.

"Alexander Xanatos, this is our mistress," said one of the Lampades as she bowed before the Titian. Hecate leaned down to Alex and kissed his forehead. He was entranced.

"Alex, welcome to the home of the Titans and the exiled Turtha De Darann. I am Hecate, Titan goddess of the night and of witchcraft. Puck has thought you the basics of Fey magic but it only goes so far. I will show you what true power is very soon," she said. She put her right hand, palm up, in front of Alex's face and black flames appeared in it. He jumped slightly but instead of warmth, the fire gave off a chill like the winter air. Hecate blew the flames towards his face and it turned into several ravens and flew off.

"That was cool," Alex said, it was all the could think of.

"That was Titan magic. You'll be able to create illusions like that when I am done teaching you. Now, we shall eat," Hecate replied as she clapped her hands. The Lampades snapped to attention and brought plates of fruit, small pieces of deer flesh, rich wine for Hecate, and water for Alex. Hecate relaxed back on the bed, against a mound of pillows as the Lampades offered the plates to them. Hecate drank deeply from the wine goblet the Lampades had brought her as she bit into some of the deer meat. Alex took small sips from the water and nibbled at the fruit offered to him.

"Mistress, if we may implore," began one of the Lampades. Alex recognized it as the one that had cradled his head earlier.

"Ask and you shall be told of my council with the Titan lords," Hecate replied, sipping from her wine so she could speak to her nymphs.

"The young master? Who will he stay with?" Asked the Lampades in one voice together. Hecate took a long sip as she gathered her thoughts.

"It seems that Reiha, Thiea, and Gaia tried to wrench the boy from me. Neither of them wanted to back down from me and all three had their husbands on their sides. Taliesin as well wanted to take the boy to the Turtha for training. Fortunately, I had the support of many of the other Titans and some of the Turtha as well. It was voted that I keep the boy and train him," Hecate replied.

"Tis a wonder that Gaia did not get him, she is one of the mother Goddesses after all and is the wife of Lord Oranos," said one of the Lampades.

"Gaia may have influences in the Earth but magic is my area of expertise. If Oberon had not copied my attacks and abilities I could have crushed him in the first war. No matter, not as long as we have Alex," Hecate said, she looked over at Alex. "Come, the food and water have not been poisoned. There is no need to kill you." Alex took slightly bigger bites afterwards. The Lampades laughed slightly at the sight.

The Wyrd Sisters buzzed about the small island off the coast of Bermuda, chaining up the form of a female fey. Her cries were numerous as the three witches fixed her wrists into iron manacles.

"It's for your own good, you know the price for defying Oberon," Phoebe said as the thick iron chains were fixed to the rock. The fey they were chaining slumped down in a heap with her arms above her head. The three sisters but a binding spell over the Fey and moved off. They were stopped by a great amount of black light. Hecate stepped out from her transport and stood before the three sisters.

"How now, Hecate, you look angrily," Selene said with her usual amount of emotion: none at all. Hecate smiled then frowned at the three women.

"Have I not reason, you hags? Saucy and overbold? How dare you to trade and traffic with Oberon in riddles and affairs of death; And I, the source of your power, the secret creator of all evil, was never called upon to join in and show the glory of our magic art! And, which is worse, all you have done for a willful man, who is angry and spiteful, and who like others, seeks his own good, not yours. But make amends now. Begone, and at the pit of Acheron, met me in the morning. He will come there to learn his fate. Your magic cauldrons and your spells will provide everything you need. I will fly off now. This night I'll spend causing disaster and death. Great things must be done before noon. A drop of vapor is hanging at the corner of the moon. I'll catch it before it reaches the ground. This drop, distilled with magic skills, shall produce visions of spirits that, by the power of illusion, shall bring him to destruction. He shall reject his fate, scorn death, and place his ambition above wisdom, virtue, or fear. And as you know, overconfidence is humanity's greatest enemy. I am called," Hecate said as she disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

"Come, let's hurry. She'll be back soon," Luna said. The three sisters disappeared as the fey they were binding had perked up, receiving her own message from Hecate.

* * *

Wellll, that was interesting. I've got a cold so that's why this chappie isn't real good. It'll get better as I get better. (bows to the review gods) I thank thee O review gods for giving me reviews:

chuck: I've had long reviews before but yours takes the cake! Unfortunately, your ideas don't go along with my storyline. 'Banchey', what's a Banchey? The correct spelling is Banshee, like Cherokee. Trust me, I know my mythological critters. Besides, Oberon wasn't the one who wanted Alex, Titania was. You're confusing the play's Oberon with Gargoyle's Oberon. In the play, Oberon wanted the Changeling boy that Titania had under her care. How do I know? My school is doing "A Midsummer Night's Dream" and I am in it (go Peter Quince!). AS per your question about who's the villain and who's the hero: it depends on who you're rooting for. If you like the TUrtha and the Titans better, then Oberon's Children become the villains. If you're rooting for Oberon's Children then the Turtha and the Titans become the villains.

Gryfinwyrn7- I know that in Greg's world the Turtha and the Titans would be "Fey" but here's my look on it: Oberon's Children aren't the only "type" of fey. They are mostly the "younger" gods that would have ruled after a great battle or war (case and point: The Olympians taking over the Titans). The Turtha and the Titians are both series of "older" gods who have been replaced by Oberon's Children. Oberon's Children are those that also serve under Oberon, the Titans serve under Oranos, and the Turtha... (If I told you I'd ruin the plot!) So they are Fey, just a different "type" of fey. Like Lions and Tigers are of the same family but their coats are very different.


	3. So it begins again

**Clash of the Titans**

**by**

**Draco's Daughter**

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles had never been and never will be mine. See the prologue for further disclaimer.

Here we are again; my muse had been missing so that's what's been taking me so long to get **anything** posted.

* * *

Chapter Two: So It Begins... Again

Oberon's wrath was formidable, but Xanatos's was even worse. Puck had to revert back to Owen because of Oberon's decree. He had failed both his King and Employer.

"DAMN! You've failed me. I'm now mixed up in a ridiculous territorial war between two fractions of a divided people and my son is smack dap in the middle of it!" Xanatos said, slamming his fists onto his desk with a force that would have made Goliath proud.

"Actually the Titans and the Turtha are separate," Titannia corrected.

"I don't care! I want my son back!" Xanatos thundered.

"I'm afraid that we can't perform that task at this current time, sir. No one knows the locations to where these two groups are currently hiding. They may be in the Tatarus Realm, Under Erin, or some unknown land that we've yet to discover," Owen replied, readjusting his glasses.

"You mean you don't know the location of your most hated enemies? What in Hell are you all thinking! Knowing things like that are the first thing you seek to discover in war!" Xanatos yelled.

"In magiks everything is different. There is more than one way to disguise a place from unfriendly eyes. Avalon itself is hidden very well from unintended and intentional discovery. The Turtha only know where it is because it was their island originally," Titannia explained.

"That's still not good enough!"

"The best thing to do is to hold tight and wait for their next move. The board is set again, the pieces are moving after a long hiatus. I need to return to Oberon. I suggest you brush up on your mythology, Xanatos, you'll probably need the knowledge," Titannia said. She waggled her fingers and disappeared.

"Damn, now I'm caught up in YOUR war," Xanatos said before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Sir, it is your war. It has been your war since you married Madam Fox," Owen replied respectfully. Xanatos didn't even glance back at him.

----

Soon after Hecate returned from rebuking the Wyrd Sisters, Alex had fallen asleep. Hecate had pulled him into her lap and was running her hands through his hair. The Lampades were mending Hecate's clothing for the next day and sewing something for Alex to ware. Hecate's mind was racing through her own plans and the collective plans of the Turtha and the Titans. Slowly, Alex began to stir.

"Mommy?" He asked quietly as he awoke from a dream. Hecate kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, my child, you need fear no night time creature," Hecate said, casting a sleeping charm on the boy to keep him sleeping throughout the enchanted night. The Lampades barely paused in their work.

Slowly, dawn crept into the Titan's world through Helios's gifts. One of the Lampades silently shut the velvet curtains on Hecate's window. Hecate allowed the sleep spell on Alex to lift as she gently laid him back onto her pillows. The Titaness stretched and shook her head to fluff out her hair. The Lampades rose and began to redress the Titan for her meeting with some of the other Titan Lords.

Hecate had timed everything correctly for as the Lampades were finished, Alex woke. The Halfling looked around, his eyes betrayed that he was afraid and wished that this experience was all just a dream. Hecate strode forward to him and ruffled his red hair.

"Good morning, little one. I trust your sleep was peaceful and undisturbed. We're going to see a dear friend of mine today and I'll give you your first lesson in Titan magic," Hecate said, motioning to where the Lampades had set out food for the both of them.

"But Puck was teaching me a new spell before that mean Taliesin took me away. I want to learn the spell that Puck was teaching me," Alex whined. Hecate gave him a dark glance. She did not like it when anyone whined.

"Well, Puck was teaching you inferior magiks. Fey power only goes so far. Titan spells are much more advanced and easier to use," Hecate replied.

"I guess I can wait until I see Puck again," Alex said. Hecate kissed his forehead gently and he forgot about that trouble. Soon, Hecate hoped to make Alex forget about everything he had left behind and erase any memory of his mortal life. She wanted to make him a Titan, no matter what the other lords said to her. Alex had begun to eat as the Lampades once again pulled up the thick velvet cloth as they had done the previous night to dress Hecate once again. This time she wore a long, black skirt with a slit in the front and a black bikini-like top. ON her shoulders were small bits of armor that curved up at the tips. As for her jewelry, she wore a single ruby on her forehead, a chocker with rubies on it and a large ruby on a chain that dangled between her breasts. Her arms were covered with fingerless gloves. The one on her right arm gathered and bunched around her wrist and had a red stone on the back of her hand. When the Lampades were finished Hecate sampled of an apple, eating slowly and carefully, lost in thought. When Alex was finished, the Lampades dressed him in black breeches, a short-sleeved, deep purple tunic, and presented him with black boots.

"Ready, Alex, the lords are waiting," Hecate said, smiling warmly as she led the way. Five of the eight Lampades followed them. Alex had not seen anything outside of Hecate's room, but she, like the other Titans, had an extensive mansion. They entered into a hallway and went down a staircase into Hecate's main hall. The walls were obsidian with small rubies inlaid within. The main double-door was made from a dark wood. Alex marveled at the torch-lit room. Two of the Lampades went to the door and opened it, while Hecate stood back. The two that had opened the door came and helped two others gather up a series of poles over which a tarp was stretched.

"What are they doing?" Alex inquired. Hecate smiled slyly.

"My skin is very sensitive to the sun; even an enchanted, false sun can hurt me. If I go out in the daylight I wither like a vampire and my strength leaves me. This tarp keeps the sun off of my skin so I may do business in the day time," Hecate explained. The group finally set out, four Lampades carried the tarp poles while Hecate walked underneath it. They were perfectly timed so that Hecate would not be exposed to the light. The fifth walked near Alex, holding his had so that he would not wander off. In the front walk were two large, black and tan dogs. They were staked to the ground with thick chains. These were Hecate's pets, dangerous guard dogs with malicious tempers. Her companions when she wandered around the earth at night. A black mare also stood in the front, grazing in a small pen. The gates of Hecate's fenced-in yard were black with various images in the wrought iron. They opened as the group approached, revealing a stone sidewalk in front of a river. On this river was a ship, the gangway lowered. On this ship stood two men with blue skin. One had a large fin for hair and his bear and mustache made him look like a catfish. The other also had a fin in place of hair. Both were dressed in similar armor and had serrated swords at their sides. Hecate's group walked up the gangplank and onto the ship.

"Dear Hecate, beautiful as ever," the "bearded" man said, taking Hecate's left hand and kissing it.

"Oceanus, so kind of you to provide transport for us to the meeting," Hecate replied, giving Oceanus a small curtsey. Oceanus motioned to a curtained area where a hooded and cloaked man was already sitting. Hecate, Oceanus, and the Lampades carrying the tarp walked over to it, allowing the tarp to fall once Hecate was under the protection of the curtain "roof". Alex wondered what he was supposed to do as the other blue-man addressed him.

"Hello, young Alexander. I am Pontus, the deep-sea, servant to Lord Oceanus," He said, bowing. "I have been asked by Lord Oceanus and the Lady Hecate to explain the wonders you are about to view as we travel down the river to see the Lord Oranos and Kronos. They want to see you very much."

"Really? Me? Why?" Alex asked as Pontus led him away. Hecate smiled at Alex's enthusiasm to be shown the wonders of Tatarus.

"He seems to be a handful, my lady," Oceanus said as he kissed Hecate's hand a second time before pulling her close for a third, longer kiss.

"Mmm, he is not any trouble, for the moment. If he starts missing his family he will cause me grief, but he will soon forget about his parents," Hecate said, sitting on one of the three chairs.

"I trust you know Taliesin? He is part of the Turtha kingdom," Oceanus said, motioning to the cloaked and hooded figure who sat on one of the other chairs. Oceanus poured three cups of nectar as his Naiads closed the curtains and tying them together so that they would not open.

"Finally, you've spelled this area so that no sound gets out, correct? We do not want anyone hearing this conversation," Taliesin said, pulling off his hood.

"Do you think Oceanus and I would allow unwanted ears to hear this?" Hecate asked, crossing her legs and accepting the cup Oceanus offered. Taliesin took the second, while Oceanus kept the third and sat on his throne-like chair. They all raised their glasses.

"Hestia, we drink to thee in all they glory," they said in unison before drinking.

A moment passed before anyone spoke again. Taliesin then asked, "So, how are the plans coming along?"

"Alex is adjusting well. My complements on your work, Taliesin, Puck will be extremely angry as well as disabled while I have Alex in my claws. I do not plan to give him up easily now that I have him," Hecate said, running her fingers around the rim of her cup. She relaxed back into her chair, confident of her words.

"But we are still short several Fey. We need Puck's memories!" Oceanus said forcefully. Hecate leaned, confidently, back in her chair as Taliesin ran his fingers through his fire-red hair.

"Do not worry, Taliesin knows the extraction spell by heart and I know a secret about Puck. His heroic flaw and that, my cohorts, is love," Hecate said, smiling evilly.

"The great Puck is in love?" Taliesin asked with a great laugh. Hecate sill just smiled. Oceanus perked and relaxed.

"He believes that his love is dead but I know a secret, a secret that will draw Puck to us like an ant to honey," Hecate replied.

"Then use it, and quickly so we won't have to worry about it during Kronos's war," Oceanus said, mirroring Hecate's smile. Taliesin finally relaxed and smiled as well.

On the boat's prow, Alex sat with Pontus and marveled at the creatures on the river's banks. Each side had a stone walkway and a small stretch of bank. On the walkways were various creatures getting ready while nymphs and various other creatures bathed and did laundry in the river. Giant mansions with numerous rooms towered while an enchanted sun shone overhead, carried by a chariot.

"See the one with the long tusks? It's the one that looks a bit lit a rhino?" Pontus asked, pointing. Alex nodded his head. "That's called a Behemoth, a living siege weapon that can crush buildings and regain strength as it fights."

"Wow! Not even my father's robots can do that! What are those?" Alex asked, pointing to creatures with metal skin, they stood near the Behemoths that were being bathed by Nymphs. They looked like suits of armor but could move. They were being fixed and polished by golden women.

"Those are called Automatons. They do whatever we ask them to without question, no matter what. Much like robots in your world, just without all the mechanical bugs," Pontus said. Alex let out a sound of awe.

"I wish I had one," He said, looking at them.

"Ah, young masters Alex, don't we all. Leto must make more for the war. They are not available right now for personal use," Pontus explained. Alex sighed and looked into the water. All this talk of robots made him think of home. He watched Oceanus's Naiads and their shark mounts swim near the boats like some kind of motorcade. Pontus noticed this as smiled at him.

"Look up," he said. Alex did so and saw something that made his jaw drop. Gigantic eagle-like birds flew overhead in formation. He smiled at them as one swooped down to harass the naiads and their sharks before soaring back to the group.

"What ARE those?" Alex asked, amazed at their size. The same bird that had swooped before swooped again and screeched playfully at Alex before going back.

"They are the Stymphalian birds, pets of Lady Theia. Hyperion's satyrs occasionally ride upon them, seeing as they belong to him," Pontus explained at the birds found more and more interest in messing with Oceanus's boat. One landed on the deck with a screech.

"Pontus, why is a human sailing on Oceanus's vessel? Why is he even in the Tatarus realm," it asked, shifting from one foot to the next uneasily.

"Those questions you will have to take up with Lady Hecate, seeing as she is the keeper of this mortal," Pontus said, standing. Alex wondered why he would; the bird wasn't going to do anything, was he?

"I do not like your check, Pontus the deep-sea. My lady Theia is very curious about this boy," the bird replied.

"Well, your Lady will have to wait until Hecate deems her worthy of an audience," Pontus spat. The bird screeched and leapt at Pontus, Alex screamed and covered his face. The Lampades that had walked with him covered him with her body. Hecate had heard Alex's scream and threw open the curtains with a flick of her hand. She shot a blue-black blast at the Stymphalian bird. It screeched and flew off after it was hit.

"Take that as a warning to your mistress should she ever attempt to seal Alexander from me," Hecate warned. The bird soared around the ship.

"Just wait, Hecate, your time will come," The bird replied before leading its flock away to Theia and Hyperion's mansion.

"Alex, come here," Hecate said. Alex came and buried his face in her skirt. "I think you should stay by me until we arrive, it is common among the Titans to steal from one another."

----------------------

A/N: Well, sorry it took forever! Mythology class at school is helping with this ficcy. Sorry if this chapter feels as if it focused a bit more on the original villans, they just want their due. (Says so while chained to computer with Hecate and Taliesin standing over her, smiling evilly.)

Luv to the Reviewers:

Gryphinwyrm7: Eh, I just think of Oberon as a spoiled child, he gets what he wants and no one can tell him otherwise. I also think Puck as the type of person who looks for loop holes in ANY command he's given. Now I just have to FIND the loop hole! (goes serching in Sherlock Holmes get up and a magnifying glass in one hand). I'm very glad you're keeping an eye on me.

Story Weaver1: (rubs hands together) It's not just Alex they've got plans for! (see above chapter). Eh, what better to do with my time that gather up myths and "play" with them. As for the Lampades, I liked the way they spoke to.


End file.
